Visitor
by Mysca
Summary: The Cerulean Gym Leader is visited by a certain person who she knew so well but changed so much. Mangapokeshipping oneshot.


**Summary:** The Cerulean Gym Leader is visited by a certain person who she knew so well but changed so much.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon Special.

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy : )_

**...xxx...**

The Cerulean Gym was empty. It was closed for the weekend, the gym leader announced that it was time for the trainers to take a vacation, or better yet train even harder.

Only one person remained inside the gym, it was the red-headed gym leader herself, Misty. She walked around her gym with her usual wear, a swimsuit and a jacket. She had her eyes on the water and hands in her pockets while she debated with herself whether she should take a dip.

Swimming had always relaxed her; it had helped her take her mind off of the problems she had struggled with.

But she was too heavy, too heavy with her thoughts. If she went into the water, she would probably have fallen right in and drown, and worse, no one could have saved her. She was alone, she wanted to be alone. She didn't want her pokemon to absorb her negative feelings, she didn't want to burden them, and she didn't want them to see her like this.

She stood at the top of her platform which was where trainers would come and challenge her after they encountered the other trainers of the gym who she trained herself. She trusted them and they were almost like family, almost like how her maids were like family since her parents were never around.

She looked around and she only saw darkness, her flashlight was turned off, she then sat down and sighed.

"Maybe I'll just cry it all out?" she whispered to herself.

She scoffed at the idea, she was never the one to cry, even when she felt unbearable pain, she didn't cry, she always thought of herself strong that way. But maybe she was weak because she couldn't cry and just let herself out or be honest with herself.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

That voice, it was familiar, it was a rather deep voice that she didn't often hear but she felt that she had heard it before.

"Who's there?"

She turned on her flashlight and was shocked to see the person trying to block out the light. Her eyes widened at the sight of the young man.

"Red...?" she softly asked.

"Ah! Misty! Your maids told me you'd be here!" He smiled at her with a wide grin showing his not-so-white teeth.

She stared at him and could not help but give a pained expression. She put down her flashlight and yelled, "The switch for the lights is near you! It's on the wall! Try turning them on!"

She took short breaths; she had to act a bit cheerful, around him at least.

She stood up as the lights turned on one by one and he waved at her gesturing that he got the switch.

"Hey! Stay there, I'll come to you!"

She laughed briefly at his words, if only he knew how much his words weighted on her, it would have been very different.

She sat down again; there was no use in standing up, she was already high up.

"Wow! This place sure has changed!"

Misty smiled; the gym was renovated several times for it to finally look something like this. An indoor swimming pool where there were platforms for the challengers to walk on and strategically planned out places so that they would have to at least deal with one trainer before dealing with the gym leader.

"Well you haven't been here for seven years, last time you were here, you were just a cocky brat!"

"Ha! That's true, but I've changed a lot."

He rolled up his jeans and took off his shoes, he didn't want them getting wet.

Misty blinked, he had changed, before he could care less about a little water, he even went swimming with his regular clothes on, he used to be so carefree.

"You have, haven't you?" she said melancholically.

The first time she saw him, he was this arrogant and light-hearted kid who helped her with a gyrados.

He was now the champion of the region of Kanto. He was a famous dexholder, he was no longer a boy, and he was now a man of age.

She was impressed with him from the start, and it made her begin to have an interest in him.

An interest that developed into the source of her troubles.

"Hey, why do you sound so sad?" He was now face to face with her, he sure was quick.

She no longer used her fake smile.

"You've changed so much, I hardly know you, I used to know you so well, but now, it's like I' m just another girl that you met."

She smiled sadly at him and he wavered.

He could not look at her and tell her that their relationship had not changed, they hardly even talked nowadays.

He sat beside her and breathed deeply.

"No...you're not just another girl I met."

She looked at him, taken aback, he smiled.

"You helped me learn that I should not be so reckless and that I shouldn't try to do everything on my own, you helped me learn how to be more humble and accept that at times, I do need help."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed her eyes first.

"Why are you here Red?"

He glanced back at her and then back at the ceiling.

"I missed you; I wanted to know you again."

Misty turned red. "Well, just so you know I've changed a lot!"

Red winked at her and smiled. "I know. You no longer tie your hair into a ponytail, you wear a swimsuit now too and a jacket, you're now a lot taller and I'm sure you're a better trainer now too. You're like a doppelganger, you look like Misty but you're different and that's alright. Fourteen year-old Misty was great but I'm betting present Misty is amazing!"

Misty stared at him with awe, a tear soon rolled down her cheek and Red began to panic.

"H-hey! Are you alright?"

Misty blinked and then wiped away the tear.

"I'm fine...you just made me really happy!" She gave him a wide ear-to-ear grin and it made him blush lightly.

She started to giggle at his reaction and he started to laugh at well.

Red looked at his joyful friend and smiled contentedly.

Misty looked at her pool.

Maybe she could take a swim after all, and she was sure, that she could not drown, not with him beside her.

**...xxx...**

**A/N:**___I'm rather satisfied with this fic, I've never written this couple not have I ever written Misty so I hope that it was not that OOC. Maybe some stuff sound familiar, I must say that my inspiration came from "Belle of the Boulevard" by Dashboard Confessional, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and How I Met Your Mother Season 5 episode 24. xD;;;_


End file.
